parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoofs in Walt Disney "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Snow White - Princess Peach (Mario) *Prince Charming - Tom Cat (Tom and jerry the movie) *The Queen - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Queen as Witch as Herself *Doc - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Grumpy - Vlad (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) *Happy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Sleepy - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bashful - Stacy (Phineas and Ferb) *Sneezy - Wanda Li (Magic School Bus) *Dopey - Abu (Aladdin) *Magic Mirror as Himself *Hustman - Wonder Woman (Justice) *Owl - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Bats - Bats (Scooby Doo) *Log Crocodiles - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Bunny - Thumper's Sister (Bambi II) *Bird - The Crow (Dumbo) *Deer - Lady and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Squirrel - Mice (Cinderella) *Racoon - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Crow - Zazu (The Lion King) *The Vultures - Hugo, Victor and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Scenes: * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 2 - Maleficent's Magic Mirror * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 3 - Princess Peach meets Mario "I'm Wishing/One Song" * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 4 - Maleficent's Dark Demand * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 5 - In The Woods/Princess Peach Runs Away * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 6 - Princess Peach's Forest & Jungle Animal/"With a Smile and a Song" * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 7 - Princess Peach Discovers a Cottage * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 9 - Meet the Animateds "Heigh Ho" * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 10 - Princess Peach Explores Upstairs * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 11 - The Animateds Return Home * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 13 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 14 - The Animateds Discovers Princess Peach * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 15 - Princess Peach Meets The Animateds * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 16 - Supper Not Ready Yet * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 17 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animateds Washing Song)" * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 18 - Deceived/Maleficent Disguide Herself * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 19 - The Animateds' Yodel Song * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 20 - Someday My Prince Will * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 21 - Bedtime at the Animateds' Cottage * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 22 - Gruntilda Winkybunion's Evil Plan * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 23 - The Animateds Leave For Work * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 24 - Princess Peach meets Grunty * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 25 - A Race Against Time * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 26 - Princess Peach's Death and Furneral * Princess Peach and the Seven Animateds part 27 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Snow White Movies Category:Movie Spoofs